Escape
by Scully22
Summary: Chapter 2 up, please review. Scully is put to the test with her Religion, while Mulder does everything he can to help her. MSR
1. In The End

**Chapter 1**

"Put your hands up!" Scully shouted holding her gun out at Eddie. He stopped climbing the fence he was trying to escape from and turned around.

"Freeze!" Scully shouted again. Eddie kept walking though. "Freeze!" She shouted once more, but he just kept walking toward her. "Freeze or I'll shoot!" Scully shouted now.

He stopped in his tracks. "You wouldn't shoot me Scully. I know you wouldn't. I know how you think, how you act, how you feel." He started toward her again, she took in a nervous breath but kept her stance. "Freeze or I'll shoot!" She shouted once more.

"Scully, don't lie to me. I heard you and your partner last night. You told him you weren't attracted to me… why did you lie?... look you can lie to Mulder, and he wont notice, but don't lie to me…" he stared walking again. Scully felt her breath become less secure, every step he took closer she knew would lead to nothing good.

"Freeze or I'll shoot!" She pushed out forcefully. The man stood only a few feet away now. He just stared at her, not moving or looking away. She tried to tell if he was thinking about how to escape, or how to run away, but she couldn't tell. No matter how much she wanted to hate him, she couldn't help but feel attracted to him.

"Come with me, Dana… I know you're tired of your life, I know you're tired of running… we'll make this your last run. We can go to London or Italy… We can get a home, kids… wouldn't you like that?" He softly touched her cheek with the back of his hand.

"We can live together and be happy… come with me," he whispered as he slowly leaned in closer to her. His lips lightly touched against hers, not entirely kissing her before he moved away again. He took a step away and held out his hand, then softly he said, "come with me."

Scully finally looked directly in his eyes. She studied him for a moment as he waited holding his arm out firm. She took in a deep breath, he knew it would only be a matter of moments before she placed her hand in his. Finally she spoke, "your not who I think you are." Eddie frowned and lowered his hand, taking a small step forward concerned, "what do you mean?" She listened to his breathing for a minute, watching as he exhaled and inhaled deeply. It startled her pretty deeply when her phone loudly rang.

"Are you going to get that?" Eddie asked. Scully shook her head, "I can't go with you… because you're not Mulder." Eddie frowned once more, "Mulder doesn't care about you, you saw him with that other woman…" a look of shock came over Scully's face "…didn't you?"

"Look Dana, you have a decision to make… I know I've done some bad, I've killed a woman and her son, although for reasons not everyone can understand but you do. And I know you care for me, just as much as I for you. So what's it going to be? Let me go, take me in, or come with me?" Eddie asked holding his hand out again. Scully slowly put her gun away beneath her jacket, and slowly lifted her other hand. She placed it in his softly and he wrapped his hand around hers. He smiled and pulled her close into a hug, "I love you… now come on!" He helped her over the fence then jumped over himself.

"Scully! Scully!" a frantic and a bit loud Mulder came running toward them. Eddie looked worried, "let's go."

Scully shook her head, "you go, I'll catch up… I have to say goodbye." Mulder ran up to the fence and put his hands up on it, Scully put hers against his. "Scully what are you doing?" He asked out of breath.

"Mulder… it's time for me to go… I need to do this…" she said looking down but then taking a step closer to the fence. Mulder took a step closer himself, "you don't have to go Scully, he's not who he says he is. He claims he has religious powers, but he doesn't."

Scully shook her head, "This is something I have to do, Mulder… This is something that I won't come back from but I want you to know… that I do in fact love you," she said as a tear fell from her eye. She placed her forehead against the fence and Mulder rested his against hers.

"He's not who he says he is Scully… please listen to me…" he pleaded as he pulled his head away from hers.

"Goodbye Mulder," she said before turning around and walking away.

**TBC**


	2. Dream Away

**Chapter 2**

One Week Before

Mulder sat in his dreary office which he loved to death, throwing pencils up at the ceiling like always. He had just recently found he did such a thing so often, maybe it was a nervous habit. He had been waiting for Scully to come through his office door all morning, he didn't want to get up and miss her if she came in while he was out. He wanted to ask her a question he had only just been able to muster in his head.

Finally after another forty-five minutes Scully walked into his office. She didn't look how he'd expected, her hair was messy, her jacket was unbuttoned, and her briefcase looked like it had been thrown in the dirt.

"Are you alright?" He asked standing up as she tried to brush herself off. She didn't answer him though.

"Here just relax," he brushed off her back gently as she stood in the middle of the room, almost lifeless. He brushed off her sleeves then the sides of her skirts and then her lapels.

"What's going on?" He asked holding her shoulders gently as he stood in front of her. She looked away trying to keep a straight face, "I'm fi… I'm fi-fine…"

Mulder didn't understand what had happened, "why don't we go get you something to eat and drink, ok?" he smiled. She nodded as he darted over to his chair and got his jacket. He wrapped his arm around her as they got into the hallway, to make sure she was alright.

He drove down to a cozy café and they sat at a small table. He frowned while Scully kept her head down, never looking up at him. He put his hands on top of hers, which lay on the table, "now what's going on?"

Scully looked away sliding her hand over and holding on to him. Mulder could tell she was getting ready to tell him, and gave her as much time as she needed.

"I think… I think someone's trying to kill me," she finally whispered as she held on tighter to Mulder. He could tell she was afraid.

"I looked out my window last night, and this guy was standing out there staring at me… I ignored it… then I looked out my bedroom window this morning, and he was still there, just staring. I got to my car… but as I backed out I saw him a distance away, again, he just stood there…" Scully's breaths started accelerating and Mulder rubbed his thumb against her hand, trying to calm her some, it worked.

After a few deep breaths she continued, "I got in a car accident this morning, after I swapped information with the woman I swear I could have seen him again… he was across the street, it almost looked like he was waiting for me… maybe I'm just crazy…" Scully muttered pulling her hand away. Mulder grabbed her gently and held her hand in his again, "you saw him. Maybe we can find out who he is." Scully nodded, she liked the idea better then just sitting around being afraid.

"This guy creeps me out Mulder… there's something about him that seems almost familiar, I don't like how he looks at me," Scully warned him.

"Well, maybe he's someone we've dealt with on another case… either way I want you to stay with me tonight, I don't want you going anywhere alone, ok?" As much as Scully didn't like the idea she knew it was for her own benefit, and at some level she was grateful that Mulder was so concerned.

FBI Headquarters

Mulder had put the face that Scully described through the computer and one by one Scully looked through them. Finally she gasped and rolled her chair away from the computer, "that's him." Mulder asked the man working there to print the photo, after doing so the two headed back to his office. He looked through their files but didn't find much. After getting a fax from the same man upstairs, he read what it said to Scully.

"His name is Eddie Go. He's had a couple accounts of 'disturbing the peace'. Says here he was a leader of some religious group."

"What's the name of the group?" Scully asked. Mulder scanned the paper until he reached the description, "they were called 'You Are Not Alone'. It says here that they are strong believers of Armageddon and all that… something about finding God's messengers. I don't know religion that well, does any of this make sense?"

Scully nodded, she was starting to remember, "I know him… he came to the base with his group when I was just a kid… I remember him, or maybe it was his father…" Scully looked up from her hands with a look of awe.

"What?"

"One of the members of the group said they'd be back for me… that they'd find me again and only then when my blood was spilled in the garden of Eden would they finally be able to go to heaven." Mulder looked at her surprised, he figured she was pretty young when they told her, he wouldn't have forgotten something like that so easily. He watched as Scully looked back at her folded hands again.

"I had nightmares about it for awhile, but after a short time it was something of the past, 'nothing to worry about' my dad told me." She looked up at Mulder once more, "what if he was wrong?"

Mulder's Apartment

Mulder retrieved some sheets from the closet and spread them on his couch. Scully had gotten her things with him, and had changed already.

"You can sleep in my room," Mulder told her.

Scully frowned sympathetically, "are you sure?" Mulder nodded pleasantly and turned the TV on low. He turned off the light in the room and sat on the couch, "is there anything else you need?"

Scully shook her head, "night Mulder."

She climbed into the bed slowly and shut her eyes. She was especially comfortable, and the sheets smelled like Mulder, calming her even more. She pulled the sheets up around her and snuggled in them. She had only opened her eyes for a second before closing them, but she quickly re-opened them.

"Your time has come," a man stood at the end of the bed. Scully sat up in bed quickly, pulling the sheets with her. She looked on the side table for her gun, but it was gone. Her breathing became rapid as the man talked more, "We've been searching for a long time, Dana, but you already knew that, didn't you…"

Finally Scully was able to speak, "get out! Get out of here!". Mulder sat up on the couch with a frown.

"Dana… I know you believe…" Slowly the man disappeared as Mulder walked in the room.

"Scully? Is everything ok?" he wondered as he saw her tossing and turning in bed. He walked over to her quickly and shook her, "Scully!"

She opened her eyes suddenly and looked up at Mulder puzzled. She sat up in the bed and looked around the room.

"He was here, Mulder… he was standing right there…" She pointed at the end of the bed. Mulder glanced over then back at her with a worried expression, "it was just a dream, Scully." She frowned deeper as she looked back at him again, "it didn't feel like a dream."

**TBC **


End file.
